


Обед

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom russian classic 34 место на ФБ-2012 [3]
Category: Oblomov
Genre: Food Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>часть 4, глава VI романа. Штольц обедает у Обломова и сообщает ему о том, что женился на Ольге. Штольц/Обломов, фудфетиш.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обед

Название: Обед  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Бета: olya11  
Размер: мини, 1151 слово  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Штольц/Обломов (по роману И.А.Гончарова «Обломов»)  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: PWP  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Краткое содержание: часть 4, глава VI романа. Штольц обедает у Обломова и сообщает ему о том, что женился на Ольге  
Примечание: фудфетиш 

 

Обломов выпил ещё смородинной водки. И ещё. Чем больше пил он, тем больше сползала с его лица притворная улыбка, тем больше путался он, нахваливая другу Агафью Матвеевну и её стряпню. Тем горше становилось. Штольц женился на Ольге — кто бы мог подумать?! Как могли они сойтись?! Сойтись за спиной у него, скрытно, тайно?! Нет, он не врал и желал счастья и Штольцу, и Ольге, желал безумно — ведь дороже них у Обломова не было никого. Но не такого счастья, где ему самому не оставалось места.

— Илья! Эта женщина... что она тебе?.. — спросил Штольц. Обломов видел, как переменилось выражение его лица, будто в тумане. Голова потяжелела и потянула его вниз, к усыпанной крошками поверхности стола. Как и всему остальному в этой жизни, он не мог противиться желанию опустить на него голову, приблизиться к обглоданным бараньим и куриным костям, остывшим вареникам, вилкам с изломанными черенками и чёрствому чёрному хлебу. Должно быть, он никогда и не поднимался выше них.

Собственный громкий всхрап привел его в чувства. Когда Обломов открыл глаза, Штольц стоял над ним, обеспокоенный.  
— Что у тебя с этой женщиной?! — повторил он грозно. Глаза Штольца показались Обломову совсем зелёными, будто полынная настойка, и это ощущение было столь отчётливым, что он даже почувствовал горечь на языке.  
— С какой стати я должен отвечать? Ты женился на Ольге.  
— Я пошутил. А ты поверил, дурак!

Сразу отлегло от сердца. Обломов поднял голову со стола.  
— Правда?  
— Правда. Как мог бы я так тебя предать? Оставить тебя ради женщины?

Обломов почувствовал, что готов расплакаться. Что любовь к другу переполняет его, и никуда не деться от этой любви. Он встал, не пошатываясь, будто не пил вовсе, и крепко обнял Штольца. Взгляд его упал на полный бокал и чистую тарелку.

— Что же ты ничего не ел?  
— Смотрел, как ты ешь. Не мог отвести глаз.

Штольц взял руку Обломова и приложил его измазанные в бараньем жире пальцы к своим губам — тонким, причудливо изогнутым в подобие порочной ухмылки. Не улыбался так Штольц — Обломов знал это, но всё равно стал гладить его губы, пока рот не стал непристойно блестеть, пока пальцы не скользнули в его томительное тепло и не встретились с языком. Вот тогда-то он почувствовал, насколько пьян. Закружилась голова, притяжение стало непреодолимым: Обломов упал другу на грудь всей тяжестью своего рыхлого тела, и оба они рухнули на жалобно заскрипевший стул. 

Дорогой костюм Штольца и халат Обломова — всё полетело на пол кучей тряпья, обнажая до голых тел, до душ, до противоположностей. И, хотя оба были некрасивы — высокий нескладный Штольц и несуразный в своей округлости Обломов, — вместе они составляли что-то цельное, неделимое, будто были двумя личинами одного и того же существа, только что обнаружившими, что могут не только бороться, но и сливаться воедино.

Обломов оседлал бёдра своего друга, крепко прижимаясь к нему низом живота, стесняясь эрекции — то ли её наличия, то ли её размеров. Рыхлый живот успешно всё скрывал – только головка длинного искривленного члена Штольца торчала над складками, глянцевая и гладкая. Прямо на неё шлёпнулась жирная капля с бараньего ребра, которым Штольц кормил Обломова. Тот вгрызался в жирное мясо так, что сок тёк по подбородку, и по руке Штольца, державшей кость, тоже. Капал ему на грудь, плоскую, худую, с островком жидких чёрных волос между сосками. Всё было неправильно в теле Штольца, но Обломову нравилось это несовершенство. Он не чувствовал себя жалким, как рядом с прекрасной Ольгой. Он мог не стесняться ничего.

Тогда Обломов вырвал кость из рук Штольца и положил его перемазанную жиром ладонь себе на член. На оба их члена, тёршиеся уже друг об друга. Стало скользко, ароматно, горячо. Обломов ёрзал на коленях друга, и когда обе головки соприкасались с таким звуком, будто кто-то продолжал обсасывать кость, не мог сдержать стонов. Но удовольствие было неполным — оно могло быть сильнее, стыднее, надрывнее. Обломов взял со стола другую кость — тонкую, куриную, и протянул другу, потупив взор. Не смел он сказать вслух, но Штольц понял всё без слов. Он перехватил косточку своими тонкими длинными пальцами; на верхних фалангах росли волосы, короче, чем на груди, но такие же чёрные. Руки эти Обломов знал, как свои.

Штольц обнял его, второй рукой продолжая дрочить оба члена, провёл ладонью по спине и ягодицам. Головка косточки, покрытая гладким хрящом, скользнула меж ними к расслабленному, жаждущему проникновения отверстию. Штольц очертил анус пальцем, размазывая бараний жир, и втолкнул косточку на всю длину. Обломов вздрогнул, когда косточка задвигалась в нём, заелозила из стороны в сторону, разминая непривычные стенки. Штольц поддевал её кончиком пальца, тормошил довольно неаккуратно, и в какой-то момент косточка полностью исчезла в теле Обломова. Он сначала испугался было, но потом потужился — и головка кости легко выскользнула обратно в руку Штольца. Это было так необычно и приятно, что Обломов повторил всё заново, насаживаясь на косточку и палец друга и выталкивая их. Свободными пальцами Штольц щекотал легонько его промежность, заставляя вздрагивать и дёргаться, только усиливая удовольствие. 

Он подготавливал Обломова ловко, расчётливо. Дразнил, заставляя изнывать от нетерпения, вызывая нестерпимое желание попросить заменить косточку членом, но Обломову было слишком стыдно и слишком хорошо, и он молчал. Штольц сам весь истомился, готовый уже начать, но Обломов, наверное, мог довольствоваться косточкой ещё очень долго. И, как всегда, именно Штольц должен был проявить инициативу.

Он вытащил куриную кость и бросил её на пол, обхватил руками бёдра Обломова, переворачивая его к себе спиной, заставляя поднять полный белый зад и продемонстрировать блестящее гостеприимное отверстие. Штольц не удержался: лизнул его, глубоко протиснул внутрь язык и ощутил смешавшиеся вкусы курицы и баранины. 

«Ольга никогда не позволила бы проделать такое с собой, — решил Штольц, — ни за какие коврижки. Обломов же доверяет мне».  
«Ольга ни за что не согласилась бы так меня использовать, — подумал Обломов, — даже если бы я умолял её. Штольц же понимает меня без слов».

Штольц потянул Обломова вниз, усаживая на свой член до самого основания, и стал медленно раскачиваться. Движения эти можно было считать лаской, на которую оказались скупы губы и руки. Твёрдый длинный ствол оказался хорошей заменой маленькой тонкой косточке и уже не дразнил, а дарил полноценные, сильные ощущения. Загнутый немного вниз, он упорно тыкался Обломову в какую-то точку внутри. Обняв руками его толстый живот, Штольц дотянулся до члена Обломова и стал ласкать его в такт своим движениям, так что в районе головки стало неумолимо нарастать напряжение. Обломов оперся жирными руками об острые колени Штольца, но пальцы соскальзывали, и он прижался к краю стола всем телом, снова кладя на него голову. Крепко зажмурившись и отдавшись сметающим всё на своём пути ощущениям, он кончил, царапая пальцами столешницу.

Потом все ощущения исчезли. Первым, что он почувствовал после этого, были хлебные крошки, которые кололи щёку. Шея затекла, затекло всё тело. С большим трудом Обломов открыл глаза.

Он сидел на своём месте, за столом, бараньи ребра горой лежали в тарелке, нетронутые. За окном садилось солнце. Штольца в комнате не было.

Обломов сел, обливаясь холодным потом. В штанах было липко, в голове — мутно от похмелья. Всё это приснилось ему. Слава богу, приснилось. Задыхаясь от отвращения к себе, Обломов смахнул всю еду со стола, скомкал скатерть и сел на тот стул, где всё происходило в его воображении. Руки его дрожали.

Надо будет жениться на Агафье Матвеевне, подумал он. Превентивно.


End file.
